mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Movie 1: Unlisted Demon 101
| image = | image_size = | caption = | director = | producer = | writer = | based on = | narrator = | starring = | music = | cinematography = | editing = | studio = Toei Animation | distributor = Toei Company, Ltd. | released = July 8, 2004 | runtime = | country = Japan | language = Japanese | budget = | gross = | preceded_by = | followed_by = }} is a 2004 Japanese animated film. It is the first movie based on the anime, Konjiki no Gash Bell!!. It was released in Japan in July 2004, but has not been dubbed in any other languages besides Japanese and has not been released outside of Japan. Summary Zatch, Kiyo, Tia, Megumi Oumi, Kanchomé, Parco Folgore, Ponygon, and Kafk Sunbeam decide to take a weekend camping trip near Mt. Fuji. A girl residing in the area named Kotoha soon discovers a strange white book sitting in a tree. After a violent fall off the tree, Kotoha reads a passage in the book stating that she "will have an encounter with a blonde-haired boy." Believing this to be her future boyfriend, Kotoha rushes off, only to find that the mysterious blonde-haired boy is none other than Zatch. Disappointed with her prediction, Kotoha invites Zatch to her house, where Kiyo comes to scold Zatch for accidentally taking the money for the campout. As Kiyo tries to solve the mystery of Kotoha's blank book, Kotoha's mother becomes suddenly ill, as predicted in the white book. Turning to the white book for answers, it is revealed that both the medicine for Kotoha's mother and Zatch's mother are waiting in a cave near the forest. Before the trio can reach the cave, a Mamodo by the name of Akatsuki attacks Zatch and Kiyo. Kotoha accidentally becomes part of the battle, and is almost impaled by spiky rocks before Zatch saves her. Zatch and Kiyo then proceed to burn Akatsuki's book, at which point Kiyo explains the Mamodo battle to Kotoha. The three of them continue onward to the cave. Inside the cave, Zatch and Kiyo discover that the path is blocked, and somehow use their powers to roll away a large boulder. Behind the boulder is a mysterious blonde-haired figure, who appears to hold Kotoha's desired medicine. Zatch's mother is nowhere to be found. Wiseman transports Zatch and Kiyo into the Mamodo world and brainwashes Kotoha and making her Wiseman's book owner as the book turns out to be a spell book. While in the Mamodo world, Zatch explores the school with Kiyo in the gym bag. When discovered out of class, Zatch and Kiyo are taken to the principal. The principal reveals that Zatch, Tia, Kanchomé, Ponygon, and even Wiseman went to the school. It turns out that the blank spell book was the 101st. Wiseman was angered that he wasn't chosen to fight so he stole the 101st spell book to do so. He also reveals if Kiyo and Zatch don't make it out of the Mamodo world within 24 hours, they will be trapped in that world forever. Meanwhile in the human world, Wiseman reveals his true form and he and Kotoha go to the gangs' picnic spot to test Wiseman's power. Soon Kanchome, Tia, Ponygon, Kafk, Megumi, and Folgore are all caught in the battle and even get all of their spell power absorbed and removed with one of his spellbook's special abilities. A turtle Mamodo and a brush Mamodo take Zatch and Kiyo to the gate to the human world. When arriving at the gate, Zatch and Kiyo encounter a knight who mistakes Zatch for the 101st spell book thief. He defeats and imprisons Zatch and Kiyo until an owl sets them free and clears their name. The feather pen Mamodo takes Zatch and Kiyo to the gate. As Wiseman is about to finish off the gang with the Unodesuzor spell, Kiyo and Zatch manage to negate the attack with a large Rashield after returning. As the battle rages on, Zatch's Bao Zakeruga colides with Wiseman's ultimate spell, Kirudesuzor. Wiseman though manages to overpower Bao Zakeruga as well as attack the entire gang. With Kiyo and Zatch very weak, Wiseman absorbs their spellbook power as well. But Zatch vows that he will NOT give up. Although all of their spell books are useless, this causes Kiyo to gain a new spell called Barudo Forusu that not only he gains himself, but Megumi, Kafk and Folgore gain it too. When everyone obtains and casts the new Barudo Forusu spell, Tia, Kanchomé, and Ponygon's power is transferred to Zatch, giving him enough strength to cast the spell. Zatch summons a lightning phoenix to attack Wiseman, who counters with Kirudesuzor. Kiyo summons the rest of his power to cause Barudo Forusu to break free from the spell. Although managing to defeat Wiseman's spell, he still doesn't have his book burnt and still tries to keep the gangs' spell power, but fails to do so due to the tremendous strength Barudo Forusu had. This causes his book to explode and then burn, turning Kotoha back to normal and giving everyone their spell power back. With Kotoha's mother healed, Kotoha says goodbye to her new friends as they return home but meanwhile Naomi and Suzy go to Mt. Fuji to find the already deported Kiyo and Zatch. Cast * Zatch Bell: Ikue Ōtani * Kiyomaro Takamine: Takahiro Sakurai * Megumi Oumi: Ai Maeda * Kotoha: Akiko Yajima * Demon School Principal: Chikao Ohtsuka * Parco Folgore: Hiroki Takahashi * Kafka Sunbeam: Hozumi Gōda * Turtle Demon: Junichi Suwara * Feather Pen Demon: Kazuko Sugiyama * Black Knite Demon: Ken Nishikiori * Music Teacher: Kenichi Ono * Kotoha's Mother: Kotono Mitsuishi * Art Teacher: Makoto Raiku * Kanchomé: Masami Kikuchi * Zatch's Mother (in thought): Minami Takayama * Demon Student 1: Reiko Kiuchi * Tio: Rie Kugimiya * Umagon: Satomi Kōrogi * Mop Demon: Shigeru Chiba * Naomi: Shihomi Mizowaki * Akatsuki: Tomo Saeki * Owl Demon: Tomohiro Nishimura * Suzume Mizuno: Tomoko Akiya * Tree Demon: Tomomichi Nishimura * Wiseman: Toshiyuki Morikawa * Head Demon Teacher: Yoshiko Shimizu * Demon Student 2: Yuko Tachibana * Sakurada: Kōichi Tōchika Theme Song * Namida wo Fuite by Aya Ueto External links * Category:2004 anime films Category:Films based on manga Category:Japanese films Category:Japanese-language films Unlisted Demon 101